In offices, homes, and other places, pictures in mat frames, posters, and like objects are commonly mounted on bulletin boards or walls by means of push pins. There are a number of problems associated with this common mounting method. The push pins project outwardly from the board or wall and the object and, thus, are subject to being struck by people or by other objects. When a push pin is struck, it can become loosened or dislodged, thereby decreasing the security of the mount or even allowing the mounted object to fall from the board or wall. In addition, a blow to a pin can cause motion relative to the mounted object, which may tear or otherwise damage the object. Another problem associated with the use of push pins is that they are a very informal mount for an attractive object and are generally unattractive in themselves. Moreover, even if the push pins are never struck by a person or object, they cause damage to the mounted object because they necessarily result in pin holes in the object. Use of flat-headed thumb tacks instead of push pins avoids the problem of vulnerability to being struck, but it presents the additional problem of difficult removal as well as the other problems discussed above. When any type of a separate pin or tack is used, the portion of the pin or tack shank that actually engages the .board or wall is decreased by the thickness of the object being mounted. For relatively thick objects, such as mat frames, this seriously detracts from the security of the attachment to the board or wall.